The Last Battle (A Pre-City of Heavenly Fire One-Shot)
by KaZeMix
Summary: This takes place during the last chapter of City of Heavenly Fire. I made it up, this isn't official, so please don't get too angry at me for it. P.S., this includes Malec, fluff, and some death and stuff that fans may not like. It's how I'd like for the book to end, but I know it won't. Just, please try to enjoy it. 3


**A/N: I know City of Heavenly Fire hasn't come out yet, but this one-shot was created when I had a great idea for what I want the ending to be. XD I am such a dummy. Anyway, I hope that the Malec fans enjoy this! P.S., I was listening to the song Get Lucky while writing this. Why am I so weird?**

Alec fell back against a jagged rock, scraping his gear deeply. Blood drizzled from the corner of his mouth, and the brightness in his eyes was fading. The dark Shadowhunters seemed almost too good for him to be fighting against. He was just getting used to fighting this advanced race of Nephilim, but now he was going down just as quickly as he had learned.

He pulled out his bow and struck one of them with an arrow. Not the one that he was aiming at, though. He shook as he felt himself get picked up by a dark Shadowhunter and get tossed far from his original landing spot. Alec spat blood onto the dusty ground beneath him, and he felt his head go light. He knew this feeling, from weeks earlier. Only this time, Magnus wasn't there to save him in the loving way he had done before. He choked and stood up shakily, but fell right back onto the ground. His head hit hard against the ground, and a small pool of blood formed near the top oof his head. The world spun as his vision began to deteriorate.

_At least I died protecting _someone_, at least I died somewhat a hero_, Alec thought to himself as the world began to lose its color. His heartbeat was slowing, and his breath shallowing. He could already tell Jace was feeling the parabati connection fade.

He swallowed hard before his eyes shut abruptly, and life began to leave his body.

-

Magnus was tossing blue flames at a crowd of dark Shadowhunters from atop a rock, trying to keep them from climbing up. His thoughts were racing, each negative one becoming a flame ball that knocked down an evil Nephilim. Alec crossed his mind for a split second before he returned to killing them. He didn't want to be here, fighting these mutants again. He wanted to be at home, performing some kind of spell, or watching TV with Chairman Meow. The Shadowhunters _needed_ him, though, and he didn't want to refuse services to the dumb Nephilim after he had created such a strong relationship with them all. Now most of them were dying, lying on the ground using the last of their muster to save themselves, or they were passed out and on the verge of death. He closed his hands together and focused almost half of his energy on one ball of flames that was sure to take out most of the crowd in front of him so he could check on the others. As long as he was here, as few people as necessary would die.

The spaces in between his fingers lit with blinding white light as he threw his hands forward, shooting the blazing flames at the dark Shadowhunters at full force. They flew back, striking the ground hard. Magnus could tell from the cracks in the dangerously dry dirt that it had done a lot of damage.

He jumped from his perch on the high rock and inspected the damage. Jace was just fine, Clary pressing her back to his. He didn't care, though. He checked on Simon and Isabelle, who were almost cornered.

Magnus raced to them, and used a powerful force of energy to toss them away. He smiled, and ran back to check on everyone else. The two werewolves he could care less about, Luke and what's-her-name, Sebastian trying to kill them. Robert was thrown into a cliff side, his skull most likely broken. Magnus checked to see Maryse, fighting alone. She was a much better fighter than most here, but that didn't matter unless she lived.

It was Alec who he came across after a long search. He was being trampled by hoards of dark Nephilim, his body lifeless and weak. His black hair was matted with blood, and his chin streaked with it. Magnus could feel his body go cold. It reminded him of when he had healed the Lightwood. He was completely helpless, and only Magnus felt he could find a way to save him. In just a few seconds and some force, he had gotten the weakened Alec up onto a high rock that took much effort for the dark Shadowhunters to climb.

He wrapped his arms around his neck, then pulled one away to cast a spell. At this point, he could almost tell normal magic wouldn't work. He rested his hand on Alec's chest and felt a dull thudding. Magnus's heart began to race as he turned to find Simon. While he shouldn't have been so concerned for Alec, it was almost as if he felt that this would be as good an option as he could get. Either he died, or Simon would save his life.

It took a few minutes to get Alec safely on top of the rock, and to get Simon up there. Jace and Isabelle took down the dark Nephilim left and right as he saw their numbers lower. He smiled on the inside as he turned back to Simon.

"Please, can you help Alec? We-I . . . can't lose him . . ." He asked in a low tone, unable to keep his composure.

-

Simon felt himself stiffen. He didn't want to keep someone**—**who probably didn't want to**—**alive forever. Though, Magnus seemed desperate.

"Simon, please. I swear, I'm going to take the blame for choosing this for him." He had the Shadowhunter's head rested on his lap, running his fingers through the matted ebony hair.

This almost seemed like too much pressure for him. Take away someone's ability to die along with his family and friends, and let them never age again, or let them die and upset them earlier? Magnus would probably be sulking for a few months before he decided to do anything again, just like when they broke up, only longer.

He took Alec's wrist gently, then stared down at it. Blood pulsed through it slowly, and he could smell the sickening aroma. Before he could pull away, he sucked in a breath and bit into his wrist, feeling the Shadowhunter jolt very slightly. Simon felt his blood release quickly into his mouth, and he swallowed the portion he had taken.

After that, he bit himself. The moon was almost in the sky as he put his wrist to Alec's mouth. The attempts to make him drink were almost pointless until he started to twitch more, then jostle both the Daylighter and the warlock. They seemed to lean in closer, noticing that he was beginning to get up. He was weak, but he could at least sit up against Magnus. Simon watched curiously as the two stared at each other. Alec's eyes brightened as he stared up into Magnus's. The reunion was sweet, up until Jace and Isabelle began crying out for help.

"We need more help down here! Simon!" Isabelle called, trying to get his attention.

In just a few moments, he was down the hill, and he was fighting alongside the one girl who had loved him just as much back as he had loved her.

-

Magnus was just about ready to get up and go assist Alec in fighting, until he started to notice the subtle changes to his appearance. His eyes became an intense, Persian blue, while his skin became a pallor that it hadn't been naturally. Alec's teeth, though, were the most interesting part. His canines were now sharp as needles. He stared down at the newly transformed Shadowhunter, completely intrigued.

"Alec, do you feel different? Are you okay to walk?" Magnus asked, stroking his cheek gently.

"Y-yeah, Magnus." Alec replied, sitting up just before standing up. He jumped off the edge of the rock, and into the pile of dark Shadowhunters below. Though, he laughed the whole way, and started using a seraph blade to slice through them. As their numbers below, the battle looked to be about over. Up until Clary tried to kill Sebastian. Magnus and Alec watched from afar as she tried to slice his throat, but ended up getting her throat half-sliced. They could tell he was fed up, but not enough to hurt his own sister that badly.

Magnus froze, Alec just stared with an almost agape mouth. She ended up standing up, but then rammed the blade into his throat.

They watched as he choked on blood, as it spurted out every direction. It turned her red hair burgundy in the places it had hit. He fell to the ground, choking and gargling for only a few seconds more until he was dead. Clary ran to Jace, taking her stele and drawing the _iratze_ to heal her. In just a few seconds, the blood was gone, and she was fine.

Alec had expected nothing different, and Jace took Clary by the hand and pulled her to the car that they had taken there. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to Alec.

"I know what I said back then . . . I swear, I'll do anything to make it up to you." He stated, gripping onto Alec's hands tightly.

"Well," Alec began, thinking of the proper thing to say. "If you forgive me, that'd mean the world to me." He smiled, his fangs still extended. Alec felt slightly hungry, but didn't mind too much. "If I can go over to your place, we can discuss other things."

Magnus pulled the now vamped Shadowhunter close, staring down into his shimmering eyes. "I forgive you . . . no matter what, I forgive you . . ."

Alec smiled, but before he could pull away, Magnus placed a kiss on his lips. They stood like that for about ten seconds, and they felt like they were in their own bubble, away from the rest of the world. The two immortal males smiled at each other, amongst bodies and carnage of the battle before. They didn't care. All they wanted to do was be together now that there was no conflict between them. Magnus took Alec's hand and walked them to the car that had taken them to the battlefield. Only Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Luke had completely survived the battle. Alec hadn't known his parents had died, and he thought they were just going to clean up with Jocelyn, Maia, and Jordan.

-  
The next day in the Institute was big. Clary and Jace were announcing their marriage plans after "finally" having sex the night before. They were excited, and so were Isabelle and Simon. It was nothing either Alec nor Magnus could care the least bit about. They sat in Alec's room as they talked about nothing and kissed until they felt content, which seemed to be never.

"Do you think we'll ever get married, Magnus?" Alec asked after a short make-out session. His hair was ruffled from Magnus's fingers, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, maybe if there's some kind of ceremony for warlocks and Shadowhunter-vampires. But besides that, we could go have a wedding in Vegas. They'll marry anyone with anything." He smirked, pulling Alec into another brief kiss.

"Am I the anyone or the anything?" Alec smiled, pulling himself onto Magnus's lap and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. He hadn't felt this intimacy in months, and now he was feeling it full force.

After a few more kisses, he responded with, "That depends. Are you the one who's more than one species?"

"Magnus, aren't you part human _and_ part demon?" Alec asked, before he had one of the warlock's long, tan fingers rested against his lips.

"You're three—Angel, mundane, and vampire. You can't outsmart me that easily." He grinned, his cat's eyes glinting.

It had only been a few minutes before they started discussing wedding plans, and what day they wanted to get married. Dates were mentioned, outfits were brought up, and what people would be invited also came into play. Half of Magnus's ideas were scraped for simpler, subtler ideas by Alec.

"It's only September, Alec. Hm, we could go for Halloween. That'd be perfect. We could go trick-or-treating after and say that we got married in costume." Magnus beamed like a small child. Alec smiled at this display of enthusiasm and nodded. "Let's do it."

Before they went to announce it, Magnus bent down onto the ground. One knee pointed upward, while the other rested on the ground. He smiled, and Alec turned to look. Just as he did, he magicked up a black velvet box which he held out gracefully. The Shadowhunter-vampire almost seemed to faint at the display. If he could blush, he would have. "Magnus, are you—" He began before he opened the box.

A ring made of steel rested inside. He smiled up at his boyfriend, winking one of his gold-green cat eyes. "Alec, since I have had the honor to date you, I've felt that our relationship can go further. We've had ups and downs, but the ups much outweigh those downs. Now, I have one question before we leave this room to tell your family and friends about our plans: will you marry me?"

Alec covered his mouth as he stared down at the warlock. His eyes shimmered, and he dropped to his knees to hug his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Magnus." He replied, his head resting in the crook of Magnus's neck. It was only a few seconds later that the steel ring rested on the ring finger of his right hand, Magnus wearing one that was made of jade stone.

"Guys, what are you doing in here?" Isabelle asked as she walked in, staring at them as they hugged.

"Um, well, Izzy, we're engaged now. We're planning on getting married on Halloween. Right, Magnus?" Alec stood up, pulling Magnus up behind him.

Magnus nodded, and smirked at Isabelle. "I'm going to be your brother-in-law now, _Izzy_."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm proud of you, Alec. You finally found the one." She smiled, and hugged them both before rushing to get Clary and Jace.

"Magnus, one more question." Alec looked up into the warlock's eyes.

Magnus smiled, and caressed Alec's cheek. "Yes?"

It took a few moments before he began speaking. "Well, I was wondering if someday you would ever want to raise a child with me. I mean, Clary must already be pregnant after last night. Isabelle and Simon are probably going to start trying for one. Don't you want to at least adopt a child?" He shook slightly, staring up at his fianceé.

"Alec, are you serious? Of course I'd want to! Not so soon, but someday we can totally adopt a baby. Would you want it to be a warlock, Shadowhunter, or vampire?" He smiled, kissing Alec before he could respond.

After about fifteen minutes of making-out and making love they had began to go to sleep. It was about eleven thirty pm now, and they both knew they needed the sleep. Alec had his back pressed against the wall of his bedroom, while Magnus had his hands wrapped around his fianceé's neck. They were asleep in no time, both naked and lying together for warmth. That night had been their most peaceful in weeks, and they didn't want to wake up from it. They just wanted to lie there forever in each other's arms. They didn't care about the world around them, all that mattered was that they were both fine, and would now be together forever, indefinitely.

-

**A/N: Well, that was how I would like/liked City of Heavenly Fire to have ended. It seems like too happy of an ending since few died, but I couldn't kill off Alec or Magnus! It would have been too painful! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and that you don't spam me too much for the cheesiness. I thought it was a cute ending, okay? ^w^ Anyway, stay tuned for more of Accidentally in Love With a Warlock, and maybe other stories if you're lucky!**


End file.
